memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Crusade/War Zone/Chapter One
Alpha Site base stardate 54789.2 Four tractor tugs is placing a giant barrel to a cannon to the turret, inside the lead tug a young man wearing civilan clothes and a hat just sitting at the pilot station thinking about the incident that landed him in the posting he's in now. Man this is the most boring assignment I've been on I mean if it wasn't for the incident I'd be the next helm officer onboard one of those Daedalus class battlecrusiers, and able to move from one place to the next not stay here and set a defense turret Daniel Mitchell says as he looks at his best friend Charlie. Charlie looks at him from his side of the tug. Look buddy you didn't file the right report and it was with either this assignment or 30 years in the penal colony in New Zealand, and I couldn't take having someone else in that chair more then you Charlie says as he looks at Daniel from his side. Daniel smiles at him about it and then they get back to work but then a hyperspace window opens and a large fleet of unknown ships appear, that has both Daniel and Charlie concerned about them when Daniel gets on the com. This is Ensign Daniel Mitchell to General Lane, come in General Daniel says as he looks out the window. On the screen General Lane appears on the screen. Go ahead Ensign what is it now? General Lane says with a make shift look. Daniel looks out the window. Uh sir we've got contacts appearing out of hyperspace and they don't look friendly, we're requesting that you fire the newly defense arrays they've just launched fighters what are your orders sir Ensign Mitchell says as he looks at the screen then at the window. General Lane looks at his crew then at the screen. Warn the Federation they need to know what's going on we'll be able to handle ourselves until you get back with help, and this is an order that tug isn't equip with weapons but its our first ever slipstream capable ship take it to Earth and warn Starfleet we'll do what we can until you return with back up General Lane out General Lane says as the transmission cuts. In the tug Daniel leaves the base as the fighters head towards the surface. Alpha Site base is at code Red as the personnel arm themselves with phaser hand units type-2, and type 3B phaser rifles ready to repel hostile raiders and fire fight starts as the base personnel are holding their own against the Wraith warriors, then at Starbase Atlantis Teyla has her meditation interrupted by sensing the Wraith and contacts Typhuss. At Starfleet Command everyone is celebrating the end of the war and the soon to be launched USS Crusade with Captain Lochley at the helm, when an officer walks up to Admiral Kira and informs him of a coded transmission from Teyla, and he left to answer the transmission. Typhuss remember when I told you when we first met that I could sense when a Wraith attack is happening Teyla says on the monitor. Typhuss looks at the monitor. Yes I do, is one happening right now says Typhuss as he looks at Teyla on the screen. She nods at him. One of your bases Alpha Site I believe I saw in my vision of an attack Teyla says on the monitor. Typhuss then cuts the hail off and looks at all the captains and executive officers in the ceremony hall celebrating the launch of the Crusade. Then Typhuss gets everyone's attention by tapping a spoon on a glass everyone looks at the Admiral as he explains what's going on. The Wraith have returned and they are attacking Alpha Site right now says Typhuss as he looks at them. Everyone is shocked by this. We'll launch the Crusade and send it to reinforce the defense fleet at the Alpha Site if they pick up a Wraith fleet get out of there and warn the 147th and the Home Fleet Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Captain Lochley and her new crew. Captain Lochley nods and her and the senior staff head to the ship. On board the Crusade the crew step out of the turbolift and assume their posts as Captain Lochley sat in the Captain's chair, as she looks at the Ensign at the conn station. Take us out thrusters at one third Ensign Captain Lochley says as she looks at the young ensign. He nods and inputs the command into the helm after the docking arm up top releases the ship and the mooring retracts from the docking hatch on the starboard side and the ship slowly moves out of the berth, and jumps to warp speed on course for the Alpha Site.